How Romantic
by Aliis0on
Summary: After leaving Punk Hazad, Zoro acts strangely following some events that took place on the island. ZoSan.


Hellow everyone :3

I present you my first fiction based on One Piece. I did something pretty soft to start with. I focused mainly on trying to make Zoro and Sanji credible, I hope it was successful ^^' This is a traduction of my original story in French. I apologize in advance for any misconceptions; I did the best I could.

-

**"How Romantic. »  
**

As usual, the Sunny Go was in a happy and noisy mood. On board, they were celebrating their departure from the mysterious island of toxic gases called "Punk Hazard". The intense heat, the piercing cold, the pain, the fatigue, the fear, everything seemed already far away from them when they had only been sailing through the seas of the Shin Sekai for a few hours. Everyone had already returned to their usual activities on the boat. Nami, Robin, Chopper and Momonosuke had gone for a well-deserved bath to the great displeasure of Kin'emon, Brook and Sanji who set out to take a peek at it. To make up for this, after receiving a good punch from Nami, Sanji had regained possession of his kitchen to prepare a small snack based on the raw fish caught by Ussop and Luffy 5 minutes earlier. As for Franky, he was in charge of the Sunny's rudder not far from Law, who had come to find some calm at the front of the boat while supervising Cesar from a distance.

Only Zoro had been acting strangely since they left. Something bothered him, kept him thinking about it and he didn't like it. He had isolated himself at the back of the boat and was walking from one end of the platform to the other while staring at the ground with a dark gaze. These uncomfortable thoughts had been bothering him for quite some time, however, at Punk Hazard, with the arrival of events he had no time to realize it and think about it.

Zoro stopped and leaned against the guardrail. He stared at the horizon, his hands pressed against the wood.

"Rah, damn it! " Blurted Zoro out into a swearword that came out stronger than expected.

He passed his anger through his physical strength, to such an extent that he realized that the guardrail had begun to crack and dropped it precipitously, taking a step back. Zoro took a deep breath and then fell to the ground, his back resting on the wood and his eyes closed.

What the hell was happening to him? It definitely didn't look like him to lose his temper so easily. Zoro went over the perturbing events one by one in his mind. He saw the snow as far as the eye could see, the wind blowing in his face as his small group advanced at full speed through the mountains on the back of a centaur-crocodile. When suddenly Luffy started to scream.

"They're here! Guys! Guys! »

Zoro emerged from his moment of distraction to turn and see a group of children of all sizes and some of their companions.

"It's Luffy and the others! Zoro! Ussop! Brook! Robin! »

Zoro froze in place. Was it that shitty-cook that was shouting at each other and giggling all over the place? Did he hear correctly..." Zoro"?

"I'm so glad to see you all ! "Sanji continued.

It was at that very moment that Zoro felt something strange in his chest, a kind of warmth despite the blizzard around him.

"Why is this stupid cook wiggling around in all directions" began to answer Zoro to get his mind back on his feet. "Has he gone mad because of the cold? »

As he thought about this scene, he didn't know if he should blame Chopper for having made such a "joke" on him, even though the poor little reindeer had nothing to do with it. Zoro lie down on the wood and let the fresh wind pass through his hair. He had been aware of this perverted cook for two years now. Always fighting and competing. The swordsman acted in this way to put a wall between the two of them. Indeed, he had noticed that he had quite special feelings for his nakama. He had never known how to define them and it was no problem for him, he didn't need to put a word. At least like that, he was sure he wouldn't find anything that would bother him. He had always been satisfied with "a friendship full of rivalry and respect". He had not paid attention to his feeling of lack when Sanji did not bother to fight with him, too busy preparing a more elaborate meal than usual. He had suppressed this heavy feeling in his stomach when he responded to the slightest caprice of the boat's women or when he was flirting with strangers on the various islands he met. Or he had ignored this painful pinch in his heart when the cook wanted to sacrifice himself in his place against Kuma.

He did not understand all these feelings, but above all, he did not want to understand them. Simply because Sanji was a boy. Zoro was a man of pride. He has never been interested in women since the death of his friend Kuina. He did not understand the interest of the people around him in these fragile and vicious beings. However, he did not like men, well, that's what he was convinced of. Every time he tried to convince himself of this, the image of the ship's cook came to his mind, which made him very angry. Zoro had always been willing to deny everything and he was doing well until now. During the two years of separation with his crew, he felt as if he was returning to normal behavior and began to forget the constant pressure he felt in his chest aboard the Sunny.

In the distance, he heard agitation on the boat. Probably due to the presence of their temporary companions and Law's plan, which did not please everyone, to overtake one of the Yonko. The swordsman put his arm over his face to protect himself from the sun that had just appeared and returned to his recent memories of Punk Hazard.

Sanji, in Nami's body. A more than improbable situation. Zoro had been staring at this ero-cook from a distance, waddling around in a woman's body. That's when Zoro understood. Those feelings he'd been repressing for two years were love. Just thinking about that word, it pierced his stomach. All this time, he loved him, but he didn't want to realize it because Sanji was a man. Watching Sanji walk with the body of a tall redheaded woman with large breasts, everything seemed ridiculous to him, so simple. If this man had been a woman, he would not have to hide. He would not have to suffer this uncomfortable feeling in his belly all day long when he saw him aboard the Sunny. He would not have to fight with him to convince himself that he hate him when his bad mood came from the fact that he was constantly feeling uncomfortable. And most importantly, he would have understood how he felt. A nervous laughter ran up his throat as he watched the redhead get hit by the cyborg.

Then his mind carried him to the snow-covered mountains where he ran beside him. He loved the strength of the cook, and he felt it emanate from him even if he did everything to take care of his nakama's body. Delicate and strong at the same time. Suddenly Sanji slipped and Zoro saw his arm move by itself, like a reflex, towards his hand. He barely caught her and they looked at each other. Zoro saw the surprise and embarrassment of having fallen so ridiculously into his eyes. Despite staring at large brown eyes, the swordsman could see the blond through them perfectly. He read through him, even when it wasn't his original body.

"How romantic." Brook exclaimed in a joking tone.

Zoro became red, angry and embarrassed. He was afraid that he had prolonged the exchange of glances too long and that his worst enemy had time to read through him too.

"Fool! I don't care if you fall! " Screamed Zoro as he drops his hand.

The noise on the Sunny had now faded. The sun was low on the horizon and the air was even cooler. The swordsman stood upright while listening to the silence of the ocean to try to clear his head. He had thought enough for the day. He needed to return to his training and push the limits of his physique, as he always did when he wanted to forget his thoughts. He had just taken the initiative to get up when he heard footsteps climbing the wooden steps.

"Oi, marimo head! I don't know what you're doing alone in the back of the boat with that gloomy face, but the meal is served. »

Zoro could not have dreamed of a worse timing and turned to his worst enemy. He was speechless when he saw him. Something was wrong, he couldn't say what, but the cook's look was unusual. He perceived anger, which coincided with what he had just said, but it was different. Hate? No. Disgust? He couldn't decide. Despite everything, he understood that the blond man wanted to fight.

"What do you want curly eyebrows? "Did he finally decide to answer in a provocative tone.

"What do I want? Get your ass back to the kitchen. It's annoying enough for me to have to pick you up. You're lucky Nami-san asked me to do it or you'd stayed here and starved to death by yourself. »

Zoro did not answer, trying to calculate the man's gaze in front of him but he still did not understand.

"Oh, so you keep obeying all her demands like a little doggie? Normal after what you did to his body, you'll tell me. »

"What?!" Sanji exclaimed blushing and stepping forward. "I would never hurt Nami-san! »

Sanji seemed angry and embarrassed. Zoro guessed that he had to rethink all his attempts to take pictures of the young woman's body. But he knew perfectly well, that indeed, he would never intentionally harm a nakama. He didn't know why Sanji was so eager to start a fight with him tonight, but now he could see it clearly in his eyes. After all, why not, it would allow him to let off some steam on him too. Zoro did not bother to answer with any insult and pretended to pull his sword. Sanji smiled like a wild beast and continued his advance towards the swordsman. He jumped to avoid a sword attack and kicked in the direction of his face. Zoro avoided it without difficulty and pushed the blond away using the handle of his sword.

"Could you be angry that you've already lost your dream body?" Joked the swordsman to provoke him.

"Shut up !" Sanji shouted as he ran towards his opponent to riposte a second attack.

Zoro may have joked about it, but he was unable to answer his own question. Not that he was fantasizing about the young navigator's body, but that he was unable to say whether he liked seeing Sanji as a woman or not.

They exchanged a few well-placed moves, always with force but being careful not to hurt the other. It had always worked that way between them.

He couldn't tell if he liked Sanji's girl version more than the male version. It is true that seeing him as a woman had made him realize that he simply loved him. But what kept him away from loving man was only prejudices that had been filling his mind for years.

Sanji kicked one of Zoro's swords. His eyes were still black with anger and mysterious. Something was disturbing him, according to Zoro. He finally understood this by thinking back to the expression he still had an hour earlier when he was thinking. As he realized this, the swordsman made a false move, which suddenly moved the sword on which Sanji was leaning. Sanji fell forward and caught up with his hands on his opponent's shoulders. He was now staring into his eyes, a few centimetres away.

"As much as you say that, grasshead, I saw how you were staring at me in Nami-san's body. I'm sure you regret it more than I do. »

Zoro remembered the scene in the mountains when he had caught up with him. They were staring at each other, like this time. No, it was not possible, he had not been able to guess his thoughts at that time, as he feared.

"How romantic." Sanji whispered as he imitated Brook.

He was now sure, he was unmasked. The cook smiled with a big smile at the sight of the swordsman's disconcerted look. Then, without warning, Zoro gave a big sword hit towards the blond man who barely avoided him, surprised. Sanji took his distance and observed the sword's movements and his embarrassed look. Zoro is thinking. He understood that the cook's mysterious look when he arrived had something to do with it. Sanji had come to talk about it. But why was he reading anger there? Disgust? The swordsman came to the conclusion that he was disgusting the cook. After all, he was certainly not the only one with prejudices. And for a womanizer like Sanji, being loved by a man must be insulting.

"You really don't understand anything, don't you ? You idiot. I knew you were dumb, but not that stupid." Exclaimed Sanji, who had taken the time to light a cigarette during the swordsman's reflection.

Zoro looked at him surprised and speechless.

"I saw that depressive look on your face right there! I can see through you everything you think, you idiot. " Continued the blond man in a despicable tone.

Zoro still didn't understand. He stared at the cook as he exhaled a cloud of tobacco. The sun was now almost gone, only a few rays made the blonde's hair even more golden than usual. The swordsman's mind had become completely white. Zoro put his sword away, having just understood that the fight was apparently over. The cook stepped forward and came to lean against the guardrail next to him, looking at the horizon. Silence came. Zoro started to stare at his rival's face. He seemed impatient and wanted to say something, but didn't know how. The swordsman did not understand why Sanji would stay there, next to him, if he disgusted him. For a moment he felt completely naked. Sanji had seen these feelings that he had been repressing for years without realizing it.

"Are you going to say something one day or your stupid bird brain went to eat before you did? "Sanji finally decided.

Zoro still answered nothing, which exasperated the cook who exhaled a new puff of his cigarette before throwing it into the ocean.

" Then what ? ... do you like me better as a girl?"

"What?!" The swordsman shouted as he suddenly faced his companion.

"Well, finally, you've got your tongue back! »

Sanji approached the swordsman less than a meter away and stared into his eyes again. Zoro no longer saw any traces of disgust or hatred, which disturbed him even more. He was definitely not good with all that emotional stuff.

Sanji understood that the swordsman needed a little help to fully understand the situation. After all, he was like him, full of doubts, prejudices and repressed feelings for the past 2 years. This little event in Punk Hazar had allowed him to understand his feelings, too. Although having to be a girl to realize it was a huge hit to his ego. For the cook, he had understood the Marimo's feelings for a while. Kuma's accident, when he prevented him from taking his place so violently, was obvious to him. But as far as his own feelings, he was no better than the stupid swordsman in front of him.

Sanji put his hands on the swordsman's shoulders, who remained motionless and silent. He smiled for fractions of a second, realizing that he was in control of the situation with his worst enemy. Then he suddenly approached and put his lips on those of the swordsman. Zoro was tetanized. His head, still empty, began to turn and the swordsman had to hold on to the guardrail to avoid falling. However, he didn't think for a second to break the kiss. Sanji, realizing that Zoro had no intention of pushing him away, took the opportunity to get even closer to him. They were now glued together, taking advantage of this exchange. When they ran out of oxygen, they finally backed off.

"You understand, now? Stupid Marimo. »

"I don't disgust you? "Asked the swordsman, unsure of himself.

"Of course you do! Don't think I'm happy to love a bunch of brain-dead muscle like you. "exclaimed the cook, his eyebrows frowned.

"Because you think I'm happy to love a perverted cook? It's really fucking boring! " The swordsman exclaimed in turn.

A silence made it appear and the two men mechanically began to look at the horizon.

"What a shitty day. " Mumbled the blond man.

Zoro drew a smile while Sanji repressed a sneaky laugh.

"No shit. "Replied the swordsman.

The two men started laughing at each other. Was it the happiness of finally no longer being bothered by this heaviness in the chest? Now they understood it and had gone beyond their prejudices. They no longer had to repress their feelings. With one look, they could read each other and see that their feelings were mutual. They didn't know if they should thank Law for the opportunity to understand each other he had given them, but it was very helpful.

"I think we should go eat. " Finaly said the cook.

End.

I hope it didn't seem too long/too short/too I don't know what xD Don't hesitate to tell me so that I can improve for the future. Thank you very much for reading all the way to the end. (And again, sorry for my english...)


End file.
